Rainy Day Birthday Plans
by Hopeless-Romantic-Daydreamer
Summary: Tig has found a special woman, and now it's her birthday... How is he going to make her special day even more special?  Sucky summary I know...sorry... Please read and review!


_**A/N: This is my birthday gift to my best friend and fellow author…. ALLI! Also known as Turquoise773. Happy Birthday Alli! Enjoy the pure and utter smut! I hope this is everything and more that you wanted. **_

_**As for the choice in character… It's her gift, so I let her choose the pairing. So it is…. Drumroll please… TIG/OC!**_

_**Ti amo bella!**_

_**Love you!**_

_**Nicole**_

_**PS… READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Aurora ran down the beach. "You can catch me Tig!"

"I can sure as hell try." Tig shouted as he followed after her.

She had jumped off his bike before he brought it to a complete stop. It was her birthday and he wanted to spoil her. He shook his head as he had taken off after her. She was spunky. There was no pussy footing around with her. As much as she was feminine, she was tough. She stood her ground among the other women that were part of the MC life, and she was definitely Old Lady material. They had been together 3 years now. Even with the prison time, she had stood by him, so now it was time that she became his for good. He wasn't the overly mushy type and neither was she, but every now and then it was okay. So today was going to be that "once in a while" moment.

"God, you must be getting old Tiggy!" She shouted.

She was a good distance in front him. He dug his boots down and kept pushing himself through the sand as fast as he could. "Don't call me old!"

"Riiiight!" She stopped and danced on the spot. "Dawn and Fawn could probably catch me faster!"

Soon after his release from prison, he had found his teen daughters on the front steps of Teller-Morrow Motors. Their mother had run off with some moron and left them on their own. So they came to find him. They had bonded easily with Aurora and soon they were a family. Since Aurora was a family lawyer, she had gotten him sole custody of his daughters. That had more or less solidified their bonds as lovers, and bringing them all together as a family.

"Leave those two out of this." He laughed. "It's bad enough they're already talking boys."

This caused Aurora to laugh. It was true. They were at that age where boys were interesting and now it was worrying their father, even though the girls knew that dating was out of the question for a while.

"Yeah, well come and get me!" She stuck her tongue at him.

"Oh! You're gonna get it!" He finally had gained enough distance on her that he tackled her to soft sand.

"Tig!" She exclaimed as she felt his body come into contact with hers. They fell onto the sand.

"I told you I get ya!" He kissed her.

She moaned. It wasn't a hard kiss, but it also wasn't a kiss that you'd see in the middle of a dramatic sequence of a romance movie. "mmm."

"Happy Birth…" He started, but stopped as he felt water fall on her face. He looked up. "Oh well, it would seem making love in the sand is out of the question for today since it's starting to pour." He got off her as the rain started falling harder and faster.

She screamed as the rain droplets hit her face. She too got up out of the sand. Then he took her hand and together they ran through the pouring rain towards the guard tent that was obviously abandoned on this rainy day. They made it to the tent, covered in sand and soaked to the bone. They fell into the tent laughing.

"You okay?" He asked as she lay on the ground, gently rolling himself on top of her.

"Yes… Yes I am… I'm soaked but I'm perfectly fine." She continued to laugh. "I haven't had this much fun in so long."

He kissed her. "Glad I made the rain pelting us to death fun."

She laughed some more. "I love you Tig."

"I love you too." He kissed her. This time deeper, but he began pulling her drenched clothing off.

"This would be so much easier standing up." She moaned as he nipped her earlobe.

"Probably." He whispered. "Wrap your legs around me."

She did as she was told. He then pulled them up into a standing position. Slowly she lowered herself to the sand. He wasted little time getting her down to her soaked lace bra and matching thong.

"Wow babe." He breathed taking in the sight of her.

"It's just me."

He shook his head. She wasn't "just her", she was perfect.

She tapped her foot.

"What?" He asked, cocking his head goofily to the side.

"I'm naked and you're not."

"You're not naked, you still got your bra and thong on."

"And you got jeans, t-shirt, boots, and your cut on..." She counted the items that he was still wearing in comparison to her, on her fingers.

"So?"

"So lose them, all of them." She crossed her arms.

He grinned at her. "Or what?"

With that she ran out of the tent into the pouring rain.

"Aurora!" He took off after her. She was going to catch pneumonia considering she was only covered in scraps of lace. She was nowhere in his immediate sight. "OOOF!" He exclaimed.

"Or I'll tackle you and make you take it off!" Aurora giggled.

"Ooooo." He turned around and went back into the tent. He gently tossed her into the sand as he quickly got rid of his clothes.

"Commando? Interesting… thought you might be worried about chaffing…" She giggled.

"Not when I have plans." He grinned as he grabbed his hunting knife that was on top of his jeans.

"Like fileting me?" She eyed the knife suspiciously, but gasped as he used it to cut away the lace scrap between her legs. "Tig!" She cried out as his head dropped to the soft mound that had been covered by the offensive lace.

He flicked her already swollen clit with his tongue. He could see out of the corner of his eye that her hands were clutching at the sand. He took it in his mouth and suckled on it. She tasted so sweet to him. She was arching against him and he loved seeing her do so. He lapped up the juices that were flowing from her core. Then he slowly slid one, then two fingers into the tight channel that led to the heat that was coursing through her veins.

"Oh Tig." She moaned as he continued to massage her core with his fingers and lick her clit.

"God babe, you taste so good." He whispered as he continued to lick her. The warm breath as he said it sent tingles through her.

He continued to work on her until she came at least five times.

"Tig, please." She pleaded. A bead of sweat was on her upper lip, body shaking from the tremors of her cuming.

"Please what babe?"

"I want you in me." She pulled at him. "Please baby, now!"

"Yes'em." He said as he flicked the front clasp of her bra undone. "I want to see all of you." Before reclaiming her lips, he sucked and nipped at the tout rosy peaks that were predominant on her cream colored breasts.

"Jesus!"

"No babe, I ain't Jesus." Tig sucked harder on one of the tout nipples.

"Now Tig! I swear I need you now!" She begged, her eyes almost in tears as she expressed her need for him.

With that, Tig slipped his rock hard shaft deep into her wet heat. "Fuck babe. You're so tight."

She pushed her hips up to join his. "Yes, Tig. Yes! More harder!"

He complied with her demands. Who was he to ignore the wishes of the birthday girl.

Soon their tempo was so high and their moans of pleasure where barely drowned by the sound of the pouring rain as it hit the tent. Aurora cried out as orgasm after orgasm rolled over her and Tig's white-hot seed shot deep into her. Tig's body was stiff as he came hard. He had to fight to not collapse onto the woman he loved. He slowly pulled out as Aurora was still recovering from her orgasms. He pulled himself up into a sitting position against a deck chair, then pulled Aurora against him. Her head rested on his chest.

"You okay babe?"

She nodded.

"Good. Happy Birthday Aurora." He kissed her forehead.

"This has been the best birthday ever." She said, still shaking.

Tig looked down at her. "That… wasn't you're gift."

"It wasn't?" She looked up at him, her lips quivering, begging to be kissed.

He kissed them passionately. "Nope. I had your gift is in my pocket."

"Hmm?" She reached for his jeans.

"Not that pocket." He laughed.

She looked at the remaining clothes. Then she remembered… cuts have pockets.

"Oh!" She reached in both pockets, but found nothing.

Tig laughed slightly at her confusion. He reached into the inside pocket of his cut and pulled out a small black velvet box. He popped it open as he asked. "Aurora, will you marry me and be my Old Lady?"

She looked at the ring. Inside the cover of the box was a crow with their initials intertwined. She pointed to it.

"That's the crow I want you to get, right here." He pulled her hair aside and traced a circle along her clavicle.

"We'll have to get all this done soon then."

"Why?" He looked at her eyes sparkle as he slid the ring on her left ring finger. It was a perfect fit.

"Because, you're gonna be a dad again soon. A son." She kissed him.

"Then this is definitely the most memorable birthday you'll ever have."

With that, they began to roll into sand again. Both of them were too happy to bother noticing that the rain had finally stopped.

_**

* * *

A/N: So Happy Birthday Alli! It's still your birthday here in Canada so mwahahaha! Anyhow I hope you liked it… I added the twist and I enjoyed writing it for you.**_

_**As always read and review and**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**NOTE TO ALL READERS: THIS IS A ONE SHOT, THERE WILL NOT BE ANYMORE! Sorry.**_

_**

* * *

**__**Nicole**_


End file.
